


like hope, love abides {Podfic}

by princessoftheworlds, VoiceofBlue (Flamingbluepanda)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Compliant, Episode: s11e06 Demons of the Punjab, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 12, Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Shotgun Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/VoiceofBlue
Summary: "Actually," Jack says, eyes sparkling, and she hopes that an innuendo or invitation for a threesome won't follow, "I was wondering if you would want to marry us."Excitement explodes across the Doctor's mind like bubbles from the champagne that Gwen disappeared to fetch. "Of course!" She claps her hands together. "I'm ordained on twenty-seven different planets and in six different galaxies. When-""Now," Jack says hurriedly."Hold on," interjects Ianto. "Who's getting married to who? You haven't even bloody asked me yet."(Podfic version, length: 20min)
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato, The Doctor/River Song (mentioned), Thirteenth Doctor & Jack Harkness
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	like hope, love abides {Podfic}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like hope, love abides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168983) by [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds). 



> Original Authors Note:  
> God, I haven't posted a fic in over...six months. I'll just blame that on school and everything and not the fact that I spent the last six months rewatching Torchwood and Doctor Who, reading fic, and working on my novel rather than writing fic. Lmao.
> 
> This is technically my first Torchwood and my first Doctor Who. I blame Jacks Man Hole on Twitter for making me write this, tho total credit goes to Elliott who made the shitpost that inspired this fic. Thanks to Ainsley for editing so quickly!
> 
> Title is from S11E6, Demons of the Punjab, and that quote is also referenced in the fic. I love that episode so much.
> 
> Podficcer's Note:  
> As everyone knows Nik is one of my very best friends. this fic made me cry the first time I read it. I hope my voice does it justice. Reminder: this is my very first podfic, please be kind
> 
> Dedicated to Nik, who's going through a rough time. ily.

This is a podfic version of "Like Hope, love abides" by princessoftheworlds!! [Listen here!](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/15_JeCLSNhQbw_W_XqXKFwtEJP-HNtoKw)

**Author's Note:**

> Original Author's note:  
> Find me on tumblr here (https://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com) or on Twitter here (https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik) to let me know how much you liked this fic or request a prompt.
> 
> Podficcer's note:  
> My tumblr is www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com! bye!!


End file.
